


27/100

by Gagarka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: «Что, даже на свидание меня не пригласишь?»





	27/100

**Author's Note:**

> Фик — подарок на день рождения для Ив!
> 
> Спасибо Юле и тёзке за вычитку ❤

Пидж отодвигается. Никто из них не произносит ни слова, поэтому она снова приникает губами к чужим губам, не закрывая глаз и следя за реакцией. Она смотрит в глаза Кита, и он отвечает ей нечитаемым взглядом. Она плавно скользит ладонями по его плечам и шее, запутывается в отросших волосах пальцами, отчего Кит на мгновение прикрывает глаза, но почти сразу опять ловит её взгляд. Пидж невольно выдыхает прямо в его сомкнутые губы и отодвигается снова.

— И что это было? — спокойно интересуется Кит после недолгого молчания.

— Не знаю, — отвечает полу-искренне и пожимает плечами Пидж. — Тебе не понравилось?

Кит молчит на несколько тиков дольше, чем она рассчитывала. За это время Пидж успевает почти пожалеть о том, что сделала, и смириться со сном в одиночестве на ближайшие пару недель.  
Она, конечно же, понимала, что их многолетнее безмолвное взаимопонимание могло и не распространяться так далеко, но…

— Не знаю, — отзеркаливает он интонацию Пидж, разрывая цепь её мыслей.

Даже без слов (и без сомнения), она знает, что её порыв мог остаться без ответа на семьдесят три процента. Поэтому она отводит глаза и с незаметным вздохом поднимается с как никогда кажущейся чужой койки.

Кит ловит её запястье:  
— Давай ещё раз?

Пидж удивлена сильнее чем обычно себе позволяет, но даёт усадить себя обратно всё равно.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Она переползает на колени Кита, скрещивая лодыжки за его спиной и снова кладёт руки ему на плечи. Он неуверенно приобнимает её за талию.  
На этот раз её глаза закрываются сами собой. Может быть поэтому его губы кажутся мягче?

Пидж сминает в кулаке футболку на спине Кита и прерывисто вздыхает, когда его объятия становятся крепче. От соприкосновения языков по телу проходит дрожь, и Пидж неконтролируемо вжимается в Кита сильнее и руками забирается к нему под футболку, просто потому что ей необходимо ощущать больше. Мышцы спины странно-приятно перекатываются под её ладонями, когда Кит ведёт по бокам чуть щекотно и тянет наверх её водолазку. Они разрывают поцелуй, чтобы убрать мешающую чувствовать ткань и замирают, встречаясь одинаково пьяными взглядами.

— Я люблю тебя, знаешь? — выпаливает Пидж, опережая открывшего было рот Кита.

Они снова без слов смотрят друг на друга. Пидж кажется, что она точно знает, о чём сейчас думает Кит. И он совершенно точно думает о целой куче совершенно неважных в данный момент вещей.

— Я подумала, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы… быть друг с другом, потому что, нам… хорошо, лично мне, хочется просто тепла и взаимности во всей этой бесконечной войне.

Кит смотрит на неё… странно. И Пидж, не выдерживая этого взгляда, обнимает себя руками и отводит глаза. Руки Кита плетями падают рядом с её коленями.

— Ты…

— Мне уйти?

Лучше она сама спросит, считает Пидж и начинает сползать с колен Кита, но тот опрокидывает её, нависая сверху, и целует снова, сам. И Пидж понимает, что двадцать семь процентов это не так уж мало.

Она не может ничего поделать с желанием оставить метку и кусает его за нижнюю губу, добиваясь тихого шипения. Кит кусается в ответ, впиваясь пальцами в её бедро. Это странным образом приятно.

— Кит?

Он вопросительно мычит и прикусывает мочку её уха, отчего она вздрагивает, царапая его плечи ногтями почти рефлекторно.

— Ты уверен? — Она должна это спросить.

Кит со вздохом отстраняется — его ладони по обе стороны её головы. Пидж чувствует, что её лицо горит, но это не важно, потому что его щёки такие же румяные.

Они давно привыкли справляться с бессонницей вместе. Они знали, что их тела, пусть и медленно меняющиеся, всегда подходили друг к другу как ключ с замком. Но никогда раньше они не думали друг о друге в этом смысле.  
Это было странно и дико непривычно, но не неправильно.

— А ты? — Кит насмешливо приподнимает бровь. — Я-то смогу остановиться, несмотря на все байки о моём характере. Но на счёт тебя не уверен.

— Если бы я сомневалась, то всё это так и оставалось бы у меня в голове. — Пидж ёрзает, выдавая волнение, но продолжает, — Мне казалось, что я достаточно тебя знаю, для такого эксперимента. Прости?

Кит недолго молчит, а потом бодает Пидж лбом в лоб. Он улыбается, и Пидж улыбается в ответ.

— Нет, всё хорошо. Ты и правда отлично меня изучила. И, Пидж… Кэти, ты мой самый лучший друг, и просто сказать «я тебя люблю» будет мало, но так оно и есть.

По его меркам, может и мало, — но сердце после этих слов недоверчиво замирает, как и сама Пидж. Она лихорадочно всматривается в его лицо и видит в его глазах отражение себя.

Кит целует неожиданно отчаянно. Пидж отвечает, цепляется за его руки, плечи, шею, обхватывает для верности ногами его талию и растворяется в ощущениях. В припухших — не без её помощи — губах, в сильных твёрдых от мозолей руках, в том огне, символом которого является Кит.

Давно знающие тела друг друга, они чувствуют их иначе, по-новому. Осознанно. Осознанно касаются, чтобы доставить удовольствие другому.

Пидж оттягивает резинку плавок, натыкаясь пальцами на жёсткие волоски. Кит вздрагивает и разрывает поцелуй, и от этого Пидж готова взвыть.

— Ты чего? — вместо этого спрашивает она.

— Притормози, — с заминкой говорит Кит и усмехается. — Что, даже на свидание меня не пригласишь?

— Что-о-о?

Пидж так и остаётся с открытым ртом. В её аналитическом мозге явно произошла какая-то критическая ошибка.

Кит смеётся и тут же извиняется:  
— Прости, на самом деле, я просто не могу поверить, что ты не подумала о контрацепции.

Пидж вспыхивает — это задевает, потому что она и правда не подумала.

— Вероятность отказа была равна семидесяти трём процентам, — бурчит она.

Кит вздыхает и целует её в уголок губ, потому что Пидж на него не смотрит.

— В следующий раз?

Она задумывается о том, будет ли этот следующий раз, на один короткий миг, хмыкает и встречает открытый взгляд Кита:  
— В следующий раз.


End file.
